Real
by themockingjayandpeeta
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a story that shows what happened between the last chapter of Mockingjay & the Epilogue. 20 years is a long time. It's only three chapters, plus a summary. Appearances by Peeta & Katniss, Haymitch & Effie, Gale & Johanna, & Plutarch. Enjoy! REVIEWS WELCOMED & ENCOURAGED!
1. Summary

This story is ONLY three chapters. It is set between the five, ten, fifteen years it took for Peeta to convince Katniss to have a baby. I wrote this one because… well because I'm obsessed with The Hunger Games LOL. Plus I just LOVE the idea of "Real, not real." Since the Epilogue takes place 20 years after the last chapter (that would put Katniss at 37, birthing her daughter around 32), I will start this story a few years after the last chapter. Katniss is about to be 20.

FYI, I've ALWAYS been against changing the books, be it in ANY series. What the author writes is set in stone. That's why I try to stay as close to the books as possible. However, for the first time, I am purposely changing something: the name of Katniss' children. I've searched for interviews on why Collins picked those names and after much research I think she picked a couple of names out of a hat (LOL). With that said, I'm changing the names. Point blank and the period.

I wrote the last "scene" for those who wonder if Katniss was happy at the end of the Epilogue. I think the series had a "happy ending" so I tried to relay that.

This story references one of my other works, "Unwritten Moments 4." Feel to check out my entire "Unwritten Moments" series and leave reviews! Feel free to leave reviews for this one as well.

With that said: ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1- First Comes Love

CHAPTER ONE

Peeta and Katniss had grown into a routine over the past few years. They still struggled, Katniss with her nightmares, Peeta with his flashbacks. But they loved each other, consistently, and comfortably. They knew each other at the other's worst, so what else mattered?

Peeta had grown stronger than before. Having helped rebuild District 12 had gotten him back in shape. His arms were muscular and toned, his chest square and chiseled, his back lean. His hair was as blond as ever, and those eyes… those scintillating blue eyes actually had the nerve to make her knees go weak now. Her, the Mockingjay, the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen.

She never thought it'd be possible.

Then again she never thought she'd love him.

Or that she could deserve him.

Yet, here they were, like they were every night, in their bed—though it was really Peeta's bed. She had moved in with him once he'd gotten back from the Capitol—give or take a few months of depression and relapses. This was their home now, and she had never thought of it any other way. She belonged there, the same way he belonged next to her.

Or inside of her.

Like he was now.

She didn't think she'd ever get used to their lovemaking. She'd gotten used to coming home to him every night. She'd gotten used to sharing chores and responsibilities. She'd gotten used to him going his way during the day and she going hers, and then meeting up at home later on. She'd gotten used to the way his arms wrapped around hers in the middle of the night. Or the way he covered her up as the night got cooler, because no matter what, she always fell asleep with the covers at her waist. She remembered how he had told her that one night he'd woken up to see her shivering and he couldn't understand why she just didn't cover up if she was cold.

"_If I'm sleeping peacefully, I don't want to wake up. I like sleep," _she had told him.

She had gotten used to the way he often came home with flour on his face after working in the bakery—the bakery he had rebuilt himself. She'd gotten used to his affection, to the way he showers at night and in the morning, to the way he could make her laugh over the silliest things. The way he always double knotted his shoes….

But this? Him, deep inside of her, day in and day out?

It was new.

It was always new.

Always unique.

Always beautiful.

Katniss wasn't the sentimental type. At least, she didn't mean to be. But Peeta… well Peeta bought that out in her. She didn't think she'd ever be the girl who'd care about how she dressed or looked. But she found herself doing the little things—making sure the windows were open before bed because he liked the windows open. Wearing green because he loved her in it. Watching the sunset with him because he could always find his favorite shade of orange.

But the lovemaking was something completely different.

It didn't matter how many times they did it…. And Peeta had a healthy appetite. Not that Katniss minded. Peeta was good at anything artistic, from painting, to writing, to speaking… so sex was no different.

It was brilliant.

Mind blowing.

She arched her back as she came again. How many times it'd been, she'd officially lost track. She found she lost a lot of things during this moment, from her mind to her voice.

It was always his voice that brought her back. It was so easy to get lost in his rhythm, in those long, deep strokes, but when he whispered, or groaned, or grunted, or yelled her name, it always brought her back.

It gave her great pleasure, almost selfishly, that she always made him cum.

His lips found her as he pumped into her and she cried out against his mouth as another orgasm hit her. He quickly followed.

Breathing hard she softened her grip on his back, then slowly relaxed under him. She could feel his heartbeat slowing down as he panted. He buried his neck in her shoulder, like he always did afterwards, and she smiled. He climbed off of her and she cuddled next to him.

Cuddling.

She never thought she'd be into cuddling. But here she was, curling up next to him, as if he hadn't just left the very essence of her.

She could, would, never get enough of him.

Her dandelion in the spring.

She was just drifting off to sleep when he spoke.

"Katniss?" he asked softly into the night.

She stirred and looked up at him, looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Yah?"

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "You'd marry me one day… real or not real?"

She stared at him for several seconds. "Are you proposing?"

Peeta shook his head. "No. I'm just asking for future reference. I wanna know if I did ask, what you'd say…?"

She didn't hesitate. She was surprised that she didn't hesitate. It was almost like she'd always expected to him to ask. "Real."

111111111111111111

Peeta kissed Katniss goodbye as he left, smiled as she gently stirred but didn't wake. The first time he did this she'd asked him about when he got home.

_"Did you kiss me goodbye this morning?" _she had asked. She had hesitated, almost if she was worried that she had dreamt it. He had smiled at her and nodded in the affirmative.

Ever since then it was a normal routine. He always woke at three thirty in the morning to make his way to the bakery by four. He always made fresh bread for his customers. He decided that at the end of every business day he'd give one family the leftover bread. Not that the residents of District 12 were in as dire need as they were before. No, things were changing for them. However, giving a different family the leftover bread at the end of the work day seemed a lot better than letting it go to waste. Besides, the shop was doing relatively well, and… well, Katniss and him still had more money than they needed from their winnings.

Peeta made his way to the bakery but did not immediately get to work. Instead he went to the back, got a piece of paper, and began writing a very important letter.

_Dear Mrs. Everdeen,_

_ How are you? I hope that you are doing better. Katniss_

_ tells me you're fairing well in District 4. That's a relief._

_ Before I keep going, let me assure you that everything_

_ is great here in 12. I'm not writing to you with any bad _

_ news. In fact, I'd rather think it was great news._

_ As I'm sure you know, I love your daughter very much, _

_ and have since I was five years old. With your permission,_

_ I'd like to ask for her hand in marriage._

_ Please mail your response back to the bakery. I do not want_

_ Katniss to suspect anything, if you are to give me your_

_ blessing. I would have flown to you to ask you in person, but_

_ Katniss would have known something was up._

_ Take care,_

_ Lovingly,_

_ (Your Future Son-In-Law?)_

_ -Peeta_

_ P.S. I think Katniss misses you more than she lets on. During_

_ the engagement we'd love it if you stayed with us until the_

_ the wedding._

Satisfied that the letter was good he folded it up and addressed it. He felt better. He wanted to do this right. And if he was going to do this right, he needed to talk to Haymitch as well.

After the lunch hour and things slowed down Peeta made his way back to Victor's Villiage. He knew that Katniss would be out hunting. He understood why she still hunted. It was a way for her to escape for a few hours. That was fine with him. Whatever made her happy.

He reached Haymitch's and could smell the geese, as well as what smelled like beef stew. Peeta knocked on the door and then entered without waiting for a response. He found Haymitch in the living room, TV on, a drink in his hand.

"Come to ask me to give Katniss away at the wedding?" asked Haymitch.

Surprised, Peeta asked, "How did you know?"

"Katniss came over earlier. She told me you wanted to marry her." Peeta didn't say anything. Knowing him, Haymitch continued, "She was thrilled, Peeta. She tried to tone it down, but she was excited."

Peeta smiled. "When the hell did I get so lucky?"

"Honestly?" Haymitch took a drink. "When your name was pulled at the Reaping."

It was ironic, but it was also true.

"So will you do it?" asked Peeta.

"If Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, asks me to walk her down the aisle and give her away, I'd be honored."

111111111111111111

On her 20th birthday Katniss woke up to the scent of bread. Confused she opened one eye and saw Peeta entering the room, a tray in his hand. He sat the down tray on her night table then walked over to the window, where he moved the curtains back to let in the sunlight.

"Wake up," he said cheerfully.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" She'd had a long night—thanks to him.

"It's well past noon, Katniss," said Peeta with a smile.

"Really?"

"I made you a birthday lunch." Katniss sat up and glanced at the tray. Sure enough, there were two of her favorite things: cheese bread and lamb stew.

"Looks delicious," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He walked over to the bed, leaned down, and kissed her.

"You didn't go to the bakery today?"

"Nope. Today's all about you. And you nearly wasted it sleeping." He chided her with a smile. "Finish up so you can shower and get dressed. I have a surprise for you."

"Are you gonna eat with me?"

"I'm not really all that hungry. I'm gonna get dressed."

She watched him as she ate, watched as he peeled off his undershirt, revealing his muscles. He was so damn beautiful. How had she never noticed him? He'd saved her life, burned bread for her family on purpose, and still she hadn't noticed him.

She watched him slip out of his old, worn jeans—the ones he wore around the house on lazy days like today—and walk to the closet in search of what she assumed would be a better pair of jeans.

She didn't let him make it to the closet.

"Katniss," he grunted when her lips captured his.

"It's your fault," she told him against his mouth. "What'd you expect, stripping like that?" She wore only his white shirt. She'd slipped it on some time during the night, after their late night escapade. Now he lifted his shirt as he picked her up and held her against the wall. He slid his fingers under her shirt and gasped.

"You're not wearing any underwear."

"They're wherever you left them last night when you took them off of me."

Her eyes blazed when he slipped a finger inside of her. Her gasp turned into a moan when he replaced his finger with his length. Gasping out his name she immediately started thrusting into him.

Gripping her hands he forced them above her head. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down through his shirt.

She didn't take long to cum. She never did.

She'd learned patience in the years since they'd been together. Peeta would do whatever she asked, whenever she asked, except for when it came to this. Here, he ruled. He had showed her that she would always get what she wanted, just not _when_ she always wanted. So she didn't complain when her hands were above her head, even though she wanted nothing more than to claw at those muscles on his back. She let her impatience simper through every now and then with a whimper, but otherwise she figured she'd get her chance.

Sure enough, when she came again, she was rewarded. He let her arms go and she immediately gripped his back, arching her own and throwing her head back. He picked up his speed and she matched his thrusts with hard ones of her own.

She always gave so much of herself to him. He took great pleasure in knowing that the Mockingjay melted under his touch. It was he who could make her moan. The Girl on Fire was nothing more than Katniss Everdeen when they made love, soft and feminine, even if their lovemaking was rough.

When she bit him it took everything in him not to cum.

Instead he pulled out of her. She stared at him as if he were crazy. He didn't say anything, just pulled her towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower, steaming hot, the way both of them liked it after having to bathe in cold water for anything other than the day of the Reaping.

He pulled his shirt off her body, revealing her skin, her gloriously smooth, silky skin. Then he pulled his own shirt over his head and pulled off his pants.

He was showing off his strength as he picked her up, slipped inside of her wet folds, and then stepped into the shower buried deep inside of her. She held on to him, gripping his back, as he slammed her against the wall and started moving in and out of her.

"Peeta," she breathed.

His name was never as beautiful as it was when she called him.

Clutching around him, Katniss gave her final orgasm, Peeta following closely behind. He took a deep breath and gently bit her neck before sliding out of her. They quickly showered, in utter peace.

"Did you even eat?" asked Peeta once they got out.

"I was distracted," she told him with a smirk as she put on her bra.

Peeta snorted and watched her as she got dressed. Realizing he was probably a second way from drooling he put on his own clothes then grabbed her tray. "I'll go heat this up for you."

"Peeta," she called softly. He looked up and back at her. "I love you."

She didn't say it often. She didn't have to. She was here, with him, wasn't she? That had always been enough for Peeta. She didn't leave him when he had his flashbacks, and for so long he'd been afraid that she would. He'd never forgotten the distance, the betrayal, he had forged between them when he'd tried to kill her. So her being here, cooking for him, comforting him… that was enough for him.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest. "I love you too, Kantiss." He walked away, knowing that he was doing the right thing.

111111111111111111

"Where are we going?" asked Katniss.

"You'll see," Peeta responded. He had her blindfolded, but they didn't walk far. When they reached their destination Peeta stopped her and pulled off her blindfolds.

Katniss looked around, her jaw nearly on the ground. They were in the town, in the heart of District 12, on the path that would lead them to the bakery. Along the street were dozens of houses that had been rebuilt. Different families lived in there than before, and every single yard was filled with primroses.

"Peeta." He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Katniss."

"When did you do this?"

"I had the seeds planted in winter."

"Everyone agreed?" She kept looking around.

"Everyone loved Prim, Katniss. She was everybody's little sister. It didn't even take any convincing. Now you can take Prim wherever you go. She's always gonna be with you."

Katniss flung herself into his arms. He hugged her, taking in her scent, his heart hammering at what he was about to do.

"You know I love you, right Katniss?" She looked at him.

"Of course."

"Good." He slipped out of her grasp and bent down on one knee. "I couldn't imagine doing this without Prim here, and I believe, figuring they came into bloom this week, that she has given me her blessing. So… with that said…." He grabbed her hand with one of his, while his other hand dug in his pocket. He watched as her eyes widened. "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

She felt like a girl. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, and she was actually bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. She thought her smile was even brighter than the sun. The ring he chose was simple: gold all around with the single pearl he'd given her in the Games in the center. The last time she saw it was when she had taped it to a note telling Peeta that she needed him.

"Real," she whispered. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, _yes!_" Peeta got up and hugged her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Katniss didn't even hear the applause or the cheers and whistles. As far as she was concerned there was only Peeta.

When he finally put her down he kissed her. She kissed him back with all the passion that she could muster. She wanted him to know how much she loved him.

He seemed to understand because his eyes were unusually bright, his voice noticeably thick, when he said, "I have one more surprise." He moved aside and Katniss' heart dropped.

There stood her mother, her hands clasped at her chest, tears running down her face.


	3. Chapter 2- Then Comes Marriage

CHAPTER TWO

It took Effie twenty minutes to get off the hovercraft, drop her things off at Katniss' old house—the same place Mrs. Everdeen was staying, and over to Peeta's and Katniss' house. It'd been a week since the engagement and Effie had dropped everything to come down to district 12.

When she saw Peeta she stretched out her hands and kissed both his cheeks. "You are as handsome as ever," she told him.

Though Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch had all kept in touch with Effie, with the Hunger Games officially ending, the four of them hadn't been together for years.

"Katniss," breathed Effie. She embraced Katniss and held at her arms length. "I do wish Cinna was still alive so he could make your dress for this glorious event." The mention of Cinna was like a knife through her heart. "But, we do still have some of Peeta's team. They will capture the essence of you. The Capitol is absolutely thrilled that you two are getting married, though there is already some confusion as to why you're getting married if there was already a secret ceremony."

"Tell them they wanted to share this moment with the Rebellion," chimed in Haymitch, who had just walked in, a drink in his hand. "Say it's a renewal of your vows ceremony."

"Say whatever you want," Katniss said. "It's not like everyone's going to be watching."

Effie and Haymitch stared at Katniss.

"You're kidding," said a dumbfounded Katniss.

"You're the Mockingjay, sweetheart," Haymitch said. "They still love you and Peeta. Just because you two haven't really been seen lately doesn't mean the star- struck lovers fan club has died down. This is exactly what the people want."

"So this is gonna be televised?" asked Peeta.

"Televised? _Televised_?!" Effie laughed at their naivety. "You two are going to be _worshipped_. They're going to want to see the dress, the tux, the hair, the makeup…. Is the Mockingjay still the Girl on Fire?" She paused and stared at each of them. "This is going to be the wedding of the century. The wedding they never got to see. The wedding they were denied during the 74th Hunger Games. You will be spared no expense. You'll be married in the Capitol—"

"No," Peeta and Katniss said together. They looked at each other, and Peeta grabbed her hand. It was Peeta who continued.

"We understand that the people want this. We do. But we'll get married here. That we won't compromise on."

Effie pursed her lips together. "Agreed," she finally said. "I will get in touch with Ceasar. He'll do all the interviews, of course. It'll be just like old times."

"Minus the killings," said Katniss rather coldly.

"And the manipulation," Peeta added in.

"But the drinks are still great," said Haymitch, raising his glass. All three of them eyed him. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood."

222222222222222

Katniss and Peeta sat in a comfortable silence, sticking the addresses on their wedding invitations. When Peeta grabbed one of the last labels he stared at the name, and then placed it on the envelope.

"Do you think he'll come?" asked Peeta.

"Who?" Katniss asked distractedly. When Peeta didn't answer she looked up at him. He was staring at her. "Who, _Gale_?"

"Who else?"

"Peeta," Katniss sighed, "I have no idea if he'll come or not." Peeta looked down at the envelope. "Are you still… _jealous_?" His head snapped up and he scowled at the smile on her face. Katniss laughed. "Oh, come on, Peeta. I haven't talked to Gale in years. Surely you know by now there's only you."

"Still invited him," muttered Peeta. Katniss reached out and grabbed his hand, her eyes still flickering with amusement.

"The invitation isn't sent yet. If you don't want him to come, we don't have to invite him."

Peeta sighed. "I know I'm being stupid."

"Just a little," joked Katniss. "Just proves you're human."

Later than night Katniss slid on top of him. Still naked from the first time he was easy access. He stirred as she slid down his body but he became fully alert when she wrapped her lips around his length. She felt him harden in her mouth and groaned. Her vibrations made him jump.

She felt his hands on the back of her bed as he gently pushed her deeper.

When she teased him enough she climbed on top of him and positioned herself so that she could slide down on him.

"Oh my God," he breathed. He watched her as she moved up and down, completely and utterly transfixed at her beauty. Her hair fell, it usual Dutch braid unraveling with each bounce until it was finally undone.

She stared at him, and he stared back under heavily lidded eyes, so speechless he couldn't even call out her name. She arched her back, riding him, and came.

That seemed to bring him out of his trance. He gripped her hips and started pumping his own into to hers. He slid his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them. She whimpered, then arched her back into him when he lifted himself up and started sucking on them.

He could hear their flesh slapping against each other as they pounded away. Her lips found his and she kissed him until his head started to swim. Finally, _finally_ she released him and he gasped for air, driving into her even deeper and faster.

When she came again he flipped them over so he was on top. Lifting her leg he entered her at a deeper angle and let her cries push him over the edge.

"Sorry," she whispered into the night when her voice returned to her.

"For what?"

"I know you get up way earlier than me. You only have a few hours of sleep left now."

He nipped her ear. "I think I'll survive."

222222222222222

Gale heard rustling behind him. He knew that walk. Knew that scent.

"Hello, Johanna," he said without turning around.

"Hey," she responded. "I thought I'd find you here."

Johanna sat down next to Gale. They were deep in the woods, near a stream. He'd bought her here a few times when they needed to get away, though normally he came up here alone.

"I take it you got the invitation," said Johanna after several moments of silence.

"Did you get one?" Gale asked.

"I did."

Silence.

"Are you gonna go?" Johanna turned to face him as she asked that question.

He kept quiet for so long that Johanna was worried he wouldn't respond. Then, finally, he said, "I don't know."

They sat in their longest stretch yet of silence yet.

"Do you still love her?" She tried to keep her voice neutral.

"I miss her," he responded, this time looking at her. "There's a difference. We were best friends once. I don't know if I'll ever stop loving her. I'm not in love with her anymore, no. But yes, I still love her."

"Is there ever gonna be room for you to love anyone else?"

He gave her a half smile. "Don't tell me you're going soft on me."

They'd been together. Only a few times at first. When she'd moved here he'd asked her why. Why had she left District 7?

_"Familiarity," _she had said. Later on she'd told him that he was the only one he knew well enough to keep a connection with. She'd hated 7, had always hated 7, so six months after he arrived, so had she.

It'd taken three weeks for them to share a bed. She was an easy way to forget about Katniss, and his blue eyes were an easy enough escape for a few hours where she didn't have to think about the Games.

It had taken them another year before they slept together again. They'd never discussed the first time, though afterwards they had created a friendship. The second time wasn't a mistake. The third time was a choice.

She'd asked him once. She'd asked him to come over. That had been two years ago, and they'd been consistent ever since. At first it was just sex. Good sex. Johanna was… passionate to say the least.

Somewhere along the way feelings developed. They were still new, still being explored. They weren't rushing it. For now they were comfortable.

"We'll go," Johanna said. "We'll go and support the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread. Because they're our friends."

Gale nodded in agreement and stood up. "Yah. They're our friends." He thought of Peeta, and that moment in his cell, and found he genuinely meant it.

They were his friends.

222222222222222

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the wedding. They'd been engaged for a little over a year. Effie had stayed in District 12 the whole time, with Ceasar flying in for interviews and designers coming in to fit her.

Tickets were sold for the wedding with the money going back into District 12. It's not like Katniss and Peeta needed the money. Those who could afford a ticket were staying in Katniss' old house, along with Effie and Mrs. Everdeen. Haymitch had been gracious—or drunk—enough to allow the designer team to stay with him. Peeta joined them on the night before the wedding, figuring it was bad luck to see the bride.

That night Effie and Mrs. Everdeen stayed with Katniss. Even though Katniss had to wake up early the three of them stayed up talking and laughing. It was the first time Katniss remembered having a good time with her mother in God knows how many years.

There were tears, too. Katniss was beyond broken hearted that Prim wasn't physically here to celebrate with them.

When she finally went up to bed she had a nightmare. She still got them, would probably _always_ get him, but this was the first one in months. She screamed, waking up the whole house, and probably the house next door.

She heard the noises in her room but she couldn't stop screaming.

It wasn't until she felt those familiar, strong arms around her that she started to calm down.

"It's okay, Katniss, I'm here. I'm here," soothed Peeta.

"Peeta," she whispered.

"I'm here. Your mother came and got me. I'm here."

"Don't go. Stay. Please stay."

He didn't hesitate. "Always."

The next morning she woke up to kisses along her jaw line.

"In a few hours you'll be Mrs. Mellark," he mumbled.

"I can't wait," said Katniss honestly.

Shortly after Peeta left and Katniss took a long, hot shower. For some reason she wasn't nervous. It was like every moment for the past few years had been leading them up to this.

She made her way downstairs in nothing more than a robe and waited for the designer team to beautify her. She could hear the commotion outside as people lined up outside to try and get a glimpse of Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire.

Effie had drinks for them, as well platters of fruits. Katniss nibbled on grapes as the designers started on her face.

She hadn't seen the finished product of her dress, though she'd had a part in designing it. She found that she trusted her team. They were not Cinna, but they were just as capable.

While they did her makeup they also started on her hair. She heard scissors clipping, foil pasting, and hairspray sizzling. She watched as her nails and toes were painted, her arms and legs lotioned down, and perfume sprayed on her.

She couldn't believe that she was here, in this moment. She was getting married in a few hours. She tried to imagine how her life would be like if it weren't for the Games. She knew for sure she wouldn't be here, marrying Peeta. She'd been dumb and blind before the Games. Whatever their faults, the Games had bought them together.

"Ms. Everdeen." The voice bought Katniss out of her stupor. She turned to the man who had spoken. "Your dress." Katniss stood up and stared at her wedding dress, in awe.

It was ivory, because let's face it: she had no busy wearing white. It was beautiful. Stunning. It was strapless and poofy with—

"Are those—" she started.

"Primroses on the bottom half? Yes," replied her designer. "Peeta's wedding gift to you."

Katniss took a deep breath, closing her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. When she opened them again she took in more details of the dress. The upper half was a corset, and would accent her frame perfectly. It was sheer in the front so her stomach would show. Zillions of primroses created the shape of the bottom half, and there was a long, sheer train in the back.

"Something borrowed," Effie said, stepping up to Katniss when she had finished admiring the dress. Effie handed Katniss a little velvet box and Katniss opened it. It was Plutarch Heavensbee's pocket watch, turned into a necklace.

"How did you get this?" breathed Katniss.

"Plutarch owed me," was all she said.

Effie walked around and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Don't forget: we're a team." She hugged Katniss from behind. "And Mrs. Everdeen, for something blue." Effie motioned Katniss' mother forward.

"Your father and I couldn't afford a wedding like this, of course, when we got married," she started. "But I did have a small bouquet." She opened her hand and stared at the blue petal. "I kept this petal on me at all times. It's all that got me through after your father died. I think it'll look beautiful in your hair."

"Mom." Katniss let her mother pin it to her hair, along with the string of pearls that wove through her hair.

"And for something old." Katniss turned around at the sound of the voice at the door.

Johanna was standing there, next to Haymitch.

"Oh, my God."

Johanna smiled at her. The two women embraced.

"I had no idea you were coming."

"I know," was all she said. She opened her palm and held up Katniss' mockingjay pin.

"Where the hell did you get this?!" exclaimed Katniss.

"Do you remember when I cut out your tracker?"

Katniss looked down at her arm, at the faint scar that still resided there. "Cinna pinned it where your tracker was, so when I cut it…. I kept it with me, pinned inside of my sock, and then hidden in District 13. I don't know why I never gave it back to you. I honestly forgot about it most of the time. When I did remember, we were never together. It was always, 'Oh I gotta remember to give Katniss her pin.' She pinned it on the front of Katniss' dress, above her right breast. "If Cinna were here, he'd say he was still betting on you." She stepped back. "I'm happy for you and Peeta."

"Thank you, Johanna."

"See you after the ceremony."

222222222222222

Peeta looked amazing in his ivory three-piece suit. Katniss tried not to drool as she made her way down the aisle. He was hers, all hers. She didn't hear the ooh's and ahh's of the crowd as they caught sight of her. All she saw was Peeta.

They got married in Victor's Village, at the courtyard. The ceremony was small, though it was being televised. Katniss saw Ceasar and smiled at him.

She nearly tripped on her dress when she saw Plutarch Heavensbee. What kind of pull did Effie have in order to convince him to marry her and Peeta?

Effie held her train as she walked down the aisle while her mother walked her down the aisle. Haymitch stood next to Peeta, as his best man. Though Katniss was honored that Haymitch would have given her away, when her mother showed up, it changed the dynamic of things.

The wedding was quick, and a blur. All she remembered was the exchange of rings. He had gotten her a gold band to match the engagement ring while she had gotten him a simple gold band.

"Before you put it on," she whispered, "look at the engraving."

Peeta took the ring and looked at it. On the inside was the inscription: _Real_.

He didn't wait for Plutarch to say, "You may kiss the bride," before grabbing her and kissing her. Katniss grinned and kissed him back.

At some point, she pushed the discreet button she held in her hand, and her and Peeta's outfits blazed red and gold.

222222222222222

After the ceremony Katniss and Peeta had just finished interviewing with Ceasar when a familiar voice made her widen her eyes in shock.

"Congratulations, Catnip."

Katniss spun around. "Gale!" She looked up at him and took in his appearance: hair, still as black as ever, eyes, blue and guarded. Strong. He looked well, and she told him so.

"And you look beautiful," he responded. He stared at her for a few moments, and then looked at Peeta. "You're a lucky man." He held out his hand and Peeta shook it.

"We weren't sure if you would come," said Peeta.

"I wasn't sure if I would, either. I wasn't sure if the invitation was just for form or if it were sincere."

"We were best friends once, Gale," Katniss said.

Gale chuckled. "Do you think it'll be all right to talk to your mother?" And suddenly, just like that, Katniss felt the disappointment in Gale bubble inside of her. It took her this moment to realize that she would never blame him, but she'd always be disappointed in his role in the Rebellion.

Katniss hesitated and glanced at her mother. She was talking with Haymitch. "She's been okay while she's been out here. Peeta and I hoped she'd stay for the entire engagement, but once we set a date for a year in advance, she said she couldn't stay that long. Her second trip out here, about six months ago, went a lot smoother than her first trip. I'm not sure if she blames you, the same as me…. But…"

"I understand. Maybe she'll come to me." He paused and stared at her mother and then turned back to Katniss. "The primroses on the dress were a great idea."

"Peeta's idea." She stared at him lovingly and squeezed his hand. "If you'll excuse me, I'd really like to get out these shoes."

When she departed, both men looking at her as she walked away; their gazes only turned back to each other once she was out of sight.

"She can't stand to be around me for too long," said Gale softly. Peeta didn't respond. "I'm not gonna tell you to take care of her. You already do that. I'm gonna say take good care of her."

"I will." He always had.


	4. Chapter 3- Then Comes Baby

CHAPTER THREE

The first time Peeta asked Katniss about having his baby they'd been married for a year. They'd been together five years by now, but only married one. They'd discussed it a couple of times before, before the marriage talk, before they'd gotten married, and she'd told him that no, she didn't want children.

So when he asked her, she was nearly rendered speechless.

They'd just finished making love. It'd been… incredible. How he kept surprising her and turning her on after all this time was beyond her, but she wasn't complaining.

He'd just slid from on top of her and had just finished wrapping his arms around her. She was already drifting off to sleep when he softly called her name.

"Yah?"

"Do you wanna have a baby? Real or not real?"

She had stiffened at the question. She felt her face drop, her heart drop to her stomach and her blood turn to ice. She turned and faced him.

"Peeta, you know how I feel about that," she responded softly. "I…" She shook her head. "I can't imagine worrying about losing anyone else I love."

He stared at her for several moments, and then said, "Okay." Just as plain and simple. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Katniss did the same.

333333333333333333333333

He asked her again a year later. She gave him the same answer as before, and once again, he dropped it.

Other than that, marriage was sheer bliss. She never thought she'd enjoy it. For the longest she thought that she would never want to get married. But life with Peeta… was _good_. Peeta was good.

He was attentive, kind, loving, sweet…. He was _Peeta_. He'd been so worried that the Capitol had stripped him of everything, of who he once was, but it hadn't. She caught more and more glimpses of the old Peeta as time went on.

District 12 was doing better than ever, and still growing. Effie had moved to 12 a few years ago. Something about the Capitol not being the same, though Katniss suspected it had more to do with Haymitch than anything. They'd been spending a lot of time in each other's company since they left the wedding together. She'd certainly been flying to 12 an awful lot since then.

The bakery was doing so well that they'd opened another shop. It was a good source of income for the District. Somehow Peeta managed to manage both stores and still be a loving husband. He was always home before sunset and was never too tired to hear about her day, or give her a foot or back rub.

Katniss started helping out with the second bakery because she needed something to do. She'd asked Peeta if he'd be all right with her overseeing the first shop since the second one needed the most attention. He'd scoffed and told her she could run the second shop.

She'd been touched that he thought so highly of her. So, for the past couple of years, she was the manager of the second shop. She found she thoroughly enjoyed it, though she did miss the thrill of hunting. And, truth be told, she just wasn't as good as making bread as Peeta. She wasn't bad. Peeta was just good.

By the time they'd been married for six years Katniss and Peeta promoted a young man to be the manager, so she went back to enjoying her days. She went hunting again, found that it was still as fun now as it was when she was a child.

Peeta continued to ask her about children. Only once a year. He never pressured her. He never asked her why not. She never knew when to expect it. It always caught her off guard. She always had the same reaction: breath in her throat, blood as cold as ice, heart in her stomach.

She had her first scare when she was twenty-four. You can't be in a healthy, sexual relationship without having some scares. She was late, and she was on edge. She'd nearly burst into tears by the end of the night.

Not wanting to alert Peeta she pretended that everything was fine. When he climbed on top of her, like he did every night, she tried her best to enjoy it. But for the first time ever, she was distracted.

It was still pleasurable. He was Peeta. And somehow he'd taken an action he was already good at and perfected it. She compared their lovemaking now to when they first started. She didn't know it would get better. Didn't know it could.

But it had.

So naturally, she had a scare.

"Are you okay?" he had asked her when they were done.

"I'm fine," said Katniss, hating herself for lying to him.

"Are you sure? You seemed… distracted."

Of course. She'd only ever really fooled him once, after the first Games. Though, of course, she had really only been in denial. But after all this time, he knew her better than she knew herself, so of course he realized she was distracted. "Just some things on my mind."

He frowned at her. "Anything I can help with?"

Katniss smiled at him tenderly. "I'll be okay."

"You still love me?"

"What does your ring say?"

"Real," replied Peeta.

"Real," she repeated. "Always."

333333333333333333333333

All was well the next day. So she'd been late. That was typical. That was no reason for her to panic. She told herself to get a grip.

And she couldn't deny the overwhelming relief that she wasn't pregnant.

She didn't feel guilty for not wanting children. Should she? Should she feel guilty that she didn't want to have to one day explain to her children about the Hunger Games? Was she selfish for not wanting to relive that? As if her dreams weren't enough.

She still saw Rue.

All these years later, and she still saw Rue, as if it had happened yesterday.

Peeta still had flashbacks. Just the other day she'd woken up, gone downstairs, and she'd found him in the kitchen, tied to the chair, his eyes wide and vacant.

It always brought her back to the first time this had happened when they were alone. Not the time when Haymitch had helped. The time when he was aware enough to know that he was about to have a flashback. He'd ran into the kitchen, tied himself up, and told Katniss to leave. She hadn't want to leave him, but she understood he couldn't stand for her to see him like that.

He hadn't touched her for a week after that.

When he had had another flashback, and he'd try to deny her, she had climbed on top of him, telling him she didn't care.

_"I love you_," she had snapped. "_All of you. I've accepted this part of you."_ Then she'd slid on his length and rode him like a woman possessed.

After that he didn't mind making love to her after a flashback.

Though they were becoming less and less frequent, when they did happen, they tended to happen for longer periods of time now. He still asked her to leave. He never wanted her around. But last year, during year nine, she had blatantly told him no.

_"I'm your wife. And we're in this together_," she had said. So she sat at his feet as he scratched the back of the chair. When it was over she untied him and he'd taken her right there on the table.

They'd made love in a lot of places over the years. The hallway. All over the living room. The stairs. The guest bedrooms. Their room. The bathroom. But they'd never made it to the kitchen. They'd started in the kitchen before, but they'd never finished.

This particular time, though, clothes were thrown everywhere, and he'd slid into her before she'd even fully comprehended what it was that was going on. They weren't even fully naked. He'd pulled down her jeans, unzipped his own jeans, and slid her underwear to the side and pretty much had his way with her.

Afterwards, bodies flushed, hair sticking to their foreheads, out of breath, Peeta asked,

"Do you want kids with me? Real or not real?"

It was the first time she'd ever hesitated. For one, brief moment, she thought about it.

"Not real," she finally responded.

333333333333333333333333

Her second scare came when she was twenty-eight. Peeta had stayed consistent in his asking her, at least once a year. Aside from that one slip up in year nine she had not hesitated again. She had given him a firm no. He'd asked her only a few weeks ago and then… this.

It wasn't like last time. Last time she was only a day late. This time she was a whole week late. She played it off a lot better than the last time. How she lasted a whole week she would never know, but this time she didn't think Peeta suspected a thing.

When she finally started, she felt an unnatural sense of relief. Any disappointment she _thought_ she felt, she tucked it away. She, Katniss Everdeen Mellark, did _not_ want children.

Right?

And then her third scare happened. They say the third time's the charm.

And they'd be right.

She was thirty, and it was close to the New Year, and she was way more than a week late. She was a whole month late. For four weeks she waited to start. By week three she was panicking.

Still, she confided in no one. It wasn't something she could talk about. Effie and Haymitch were like second parents to her, but she couldn't talk to them. And her mother… well, Mrs. Everdeen seemed to be on one accord with Peeta. Unlike Peeta, she had stopped asking her daughter when she would make her a grandmother.

And she couldn't confide in Peeta…. What if it was another false alarm? He'd be so disappointed.

When she realized her false alarm was officially over, she was surprised that she didn't feel relief like the last two times. No, this time, she couldn't identify the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

But if she didn't know any better… she'd say she was disappointed.

But she _couldn't _be. Not _her_. Not Katniss.

But as she lied there, Peeta snoring softly next to her, she stared at the ceiling and realized that she was indeed disappointed.

She turned to him and watched him as he slept. He didn't resent her. After thirteen years of being turned down he had never resented her. He never changed. He never got angry. They didn't drift apart.

And she loved him for that. Who was she to deserve such an incredible man, who loved her enough to understand her?

How could she continue to deny him the only thing he'd ever asked of her?

How many times had he sacrificed his own happiness for hers?

Making up her mind, she decided the next time he asked her about having a child, she'd say yes.

333333333333333333333333

Only he never asked her during the next year. Not once.

And she had waited.

When the day after New Years came around again she lied awake, thinking. Their lovemaking had been short the night before. They had had a New Years Eve party. It'd been Effie's idea, of course, and they had partied as if they were kids again. Afterwards they'd made love quickly and efficiently.

They hadn't needed it to last all night.

They'd snuck away from their own party three times in order to fill each other's needs. By the time they went to bed they were worn out.

Peeta had fallen asleep quickly, but Katniss was troubled. He hadn't asked her. In over a year, he hadn't asked her. She told herself that maybe he'd just been exhausted. He'd fallen asleep so quickly.

When he didn't ask her tonight, though, she got worried. So after lying awake for about an hour, just like she had last night, she did the only sensible thing she could think of: She tapped him on his shoulder and woke him up.

"You didn't ask me this year," she told him.

"What?" asked Peeta, staring at her quizzically. He rubbed his eyes.

"You didn't ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"If I wanted to have your baby."

He sat up, fully alert.

"Katniss, what are you talking about?" He stared into her eyes.

"Every year, since we've been married, you've asked me if I'd have our baby. You didn't do that in this year. We're going into year fifteen and… you haven't asked me."

The two of them stared at each other for several moments. Finally, finally Peeta broke the silence.

"Katniss… do you wanna have a baby with me? Real or not real?"

Katniss smiled. "Real."

He seemed… stunned. That was the only word she could use to describe him. He stared at her, his eyes wide with shock, and didn't say a word.

Then she attacked him.

Her lips assaulted his and that seemed to snap him out of his trance. If there had been clothes there'd have been rips and tears. Since they were naked he just flipped her over. Katniss cried out when he entered her folds.

He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her to him. She met his thrusts as she looked back at him. He groaned and slid his arms to her breasts and squeezed them. He listened to the sound of their flesh slapping as he pounded in and out of her.

He slid his hands down her silky back and touched the small of her back.

"Dip your back in," he grunted out. Katniss did as she was told, moaning as he went deeper. "A little more." Peeta threw his head back when she made the perfect arch. "God, Katniss." He wouldn't last too much longer at this rate.

He pumped into her a few more times when Katniss clenched around him.

"More," she panted. "Please, more. Don't stop yet."

If he wasn't going allowed to cum yet he wouldn't be able to stay in this position. He pulled out of her and turned her around. He grabbed her pulled her into his lap. She put her hands on his knees started riding. Peeta pulled her closer and put his face in her breasts, then nipped her nipples with his teeth.

"Oh, Peeta," groaned Katniss. "Yes. God, yes." She pushed him back so that she could look at him. "Cum with me. Now, dammit. Cum with me now."

"Katniss," he grunted, and emptied himself into her.

A few hours later she woke up to more hot kisses. Then he placed his hands on her face and slowed the kiss down. He slid his tongue into her mouth and sighed.

She slid down and allowed him on top of her. She loved how he fit on top of her. She always felt safest when he was on top of her holding her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and raised up to kiss him.

He took his time with her. Normally their lovemaking was quick paced and rough. It's how they preferred it. He was only tender after he had a flashback, aside from that first time in the kitchen. But he was beyond gentle. He was slow and meticulous. It was almost as if he was rememorizing every part of her again.

He started at the top and worked his way down, kissing every inch of her and making her tingle in places she didn't know existed. How on earth was he still able to do this to her?

By the time he reached her nipples she was feeling so many different emotions that the bubble in her stomach burst. She'd never came before just from kissing and by the time his lips reached her center she came again. The orgasm actually lifted her off of the bed.

Taking her cue from him she showered him with the same attention. Her hair, falling around her face, tickled him as she kissed him. She could feel his heart pounding as he struggled to remain in control.

When she took him in her mouth he didn't allow her to suck for too long.

He climbed on top of her and entered her, so slowly and meticulously that it caused an ache in her center. She kept up with his pace, allowed him to lead, though she wanted nothing more than to make him go faster.

When they came, it was in unison.

333333333333333333333333

After that he had to get ready to head to he bakery. She was sleep before he even climbed out of bed. She barely stirred when he kissed her goodbye.

When she finally did wake she realized she wanted her husband again.

Fifteen years. Fifteen years they'd been together, and she could still conjure up that same feeling she got on the beach those many years ago.

She showered and dressed, then headed to the bakery. She often left him alone while he worked. When the bakery had first gotten rebuilt she had showed up nearly every day for a month until he told her she was the most distracting thing in the world. He said he couldn't concentrate—he'd forget something was in the oven, so it'd burn, or he'd be watching her instead of taking care of customers.

He was embarrassed, and she had been amused, but she respected his wishes. She didn't think he'd mind too much today, though.

"Hey," she said with a smile once she approached the counter.

"Hey yourself."

"Can you come home for lunch?"

His eyes brightened in surprise. "Sure," he told her. Then his heart dropped. Oh God. She wasn't going to tell him she'd changed her mind, was she?

"Good. See you in a few." He froze as she left, his heart hammering. Was she planning to _seduce_ him? He was pretty sure he hadn't imagined that simmering of desire in her eyes as she left. He felt himself harden as he got back to work.

333333333333333333333333

"Katniss? I'm home," called out Peeta when he entered the house. "Katniss?" She didn't answer so he followed his nose and headed towards the kitchen.

He found her there.

Sitting on the table.

In nothing but one of his white tee shirts.

That barely covered her thighs.

Her hair cascaded around her shoulders and clashed beautifully against the pale of her skin and the blue-grey of her eyes.

His breath caught in his throat.

He never did get to eat whatever it is she had made.

Nine months later they welcomed Prim-Rose Rue Mellark. Peeta named her. She had thick, curly, dark black hair and astonishing blue eyes. Katniss never thought she could adore somebody so much. She still remembered the fear, the way she cringed, when she first felt her child moving and growing inside of her. She'd been so overcome with fear. But when she was born, when Katniss held her for the first time, all Katniss felt was love.

She had hid the pregnancy for two months to make absolutely sure she was pregnant. She had had a few scares, the most recent only a few months ago, and she had been severely disappointed when she realized it was another false alarm. Peeta would have been devastated. So she kept it a secret, until she was sure. She had taken several pregnancy tests, all of them coming back positive. Then she went to the doctor and she had confirmed it.

Her and Peeta were in the middle of starting a book about the Games when she got pregnant again. It hadn't taken long after Prim was born for him to start asking about another child. She had laughed out loud at herself after he had asked. Of course he wanted more. Peeta wouldn't want to stop at one.

So, a few years later, she was pregnant again, and this time welcomed Cinna Rye Mellark. His blond hair competed with Peeta's, its golden locks just as thick and curly. He had Katniss' eyes, though his were more like a charcoal color compared to Katniss' heather.

Effie and Haymitch _adored_ the children. Mrs. Everdeen actually moved back to 12 after Cinna was born.

And even though Katniss dreaded the days she'd have to tell her children about the Games, she knew that her and Peeta would have the book. The book would help them.

So on the night before they all visited the meadow, when Prim was five and Cinna was still an adorable little toddler, lost in his own world, Peeta turned to her, his breathing still not even as he climbed off of her.

"Katniss," he whispered.

"If you ask me for another child, I'm gonna get out my bow and shoot you."

Peeta smiled at her. "No, that's not what I what I wanna ask."

"Then what is it?"

He stared deep into her eyes. "You're happy… real or not real?"

With no hesitation, no questions, no silence, Katniss looked at Peeta and said,

"Real."


End file.
